The War of the Ponies: Love and tolerance is dead
by DerpyPie
Summary: Today, Equestria has fallen into dark times. Princess Celestia has fallen ill from PONY AIDS. In her last waking moments however, she divided Equestria into six different regions each governed by one of the bearers of the elements of harmony.


**Fan fiction**

**The War of the Ponies:**

**Love and tolerance is dead**

**By spongesuds777, adongteco, [3MA]Pinkie Pie**

**WARNING: **The following content of MLP FiM is full of mature content, violence, mild language and, shameless rip-offs from your beloved video games. This may change your thoughts and opinions on MLP FiM and politics and war altogether. May not be suitable for younger bronies

Today, Equestria has fallen into dark times. Princess Celestia has fallen ill from "PONY AIDS due to unprotected mating by molesting a pony" claims her medical officer, Dr. Hooves. In her last waking moments however, she divided Equestria into six different regions each governed by one of the bearers of the elements of harmony. Twilight Sparkle brought an age of freedom to her region; the upper lands where stars and magic are used for astronomical science. Her citizens ice fish and prosper from the abundance of oil in their land. Pinkie Pie's receives Ponyville and the surrounding areas, the ponies have been delighted with a new era of refinement, also known as "Pinkie Pie Party time!" Applejack controls the majority of the northwestern hemisphere, including Appleloosa where her union of laborers prospered from working in vast amounts of apple mines and factories that produce goods from metals in the desert, after slaughtering all the native buffalo, of course. Rainbow Dash, a deranged warmongering tyrant, has let absolute power go to her head by ruling Cloudsdale and the mountainous areas with a bloody iron hoof. Rarity, ruled like a monarch in her jewel encrusted palace in Fillydelphia, and gets her country even richer by exporting the largest concentrated amounts of all kinds of shiny crystals in all of Equestria. While the elite class used the diamond dogs as slaves to work in their mines, the poorest of the poor could not profit from all this and starved to death. Fluttershy, gently runs a continent in the new world, densely covered in forests, teeming with animal life and populated lightly by earth ponies who share her environmentalist views, making her agenda easier to push with her people. She was proud to be the first pony to install a United Ponies system (U.P). This system worked for many months but until every leader decided to part their ways to tend to themselves.

Twilight Sparkle was in her office reelected for the 2nd time, busily working on a top secret project when Rarity contacted her through her contact screen. There was buzzing empty static on the screen for a few seconds before the image appeared. As the image when to focus, it displayed a distraught Rarity, and a destruction battlefield in the background.

"Twilight! HEEEEEEEEELP! They're killing everyone! My diamonds, they are taking all my diamonds, flying everywhere, looting my castle! All my hard work ruined! They took Tom, they took Toooom!" Rarity cried out.

"Rarity, calm down and speak in complete sentences! Why is your castle on fire? Who are they?" Twilight replied to her questions

"THEEEEEM! Oh the horror, the horror. Th-" Was Rarity's distress call, but before she could reveal any more information, she was rudely interrupted and got pummeled with a war club by a Pegasus in blue combat armor and pumped Rarity full of lead in her guts with his 12.7 mm smg. Some of the brain matter was spilled on the warrior's helmet. He then turned angrily at the screen, breathing out heavily and bucked the screen. Twilight began to worry when she saw "experiencing technical difficulties, PLEASE STAND BY" on her screen. Knowing that this was the work of hate, she then made phone call to her O.F.C.P. project team to "activate it".

"Miss Twilight, we only have one elements of harmony, the Orbital friendship cannon needs all six to function properly." Said the lead scientist

"I don't care, just fire the damn thing already! We don't have time for protocol" demanded Twilight

"Very well then, but it will blow up I assure you." He reluctantly replied with grief. As the elite science pony powered up the device, smoke and sputters came from its base generator and the cannon fell off and it imploded upon itself, leaving a crater on the moon the span of the entire science facility. Twilight felt a rush of intense regret as she gazed upon the moon from her bay window and realized her impatience had just blew over 9 billion bits, half of which was borrowed from the Equestrian World Bank (EWB). Twilight contacted the U.P. making them cautious on Dash's troop movements. They had a U.P. alliance meeting, Pinkie was in charge of making vaults just incase of a nuclear war, and Fluttershy did medical research on the effects of radiation on ponies, Applejack stockpiled on resources and sends them to Pinkie to store in the Vaults. Twilight how ever started a new secret project called the S.O.H. It is now the threshold of disharmony.

Canterlot, which became the most prosperous city in the world as Sparkle's Capital city, was in great fear of an attack because of its intense riches, as was every major economic populated area, and with good reason. It was only 2 days before it was revealed that Rainbow Dash was the perpetrator. The U.P called for a condemnation of the dictator and her regime, but political sanctions could not stop her. The Rainbow Regime had diamonds crushed almost all resistance in Rarity's lands, then forcing the former elite to join the diamond dogs in the mines to fuel their economy. That was not enough however, because they needed 20% more oil to fuel the war machine in 6 weeks or the empire would collapse under its own over expansion. This is why Twilight was not surprised when she saw red blips all over the radar when she was called to the military command room in the Hexagon in Canterlot 28 days later.

"Switch to DEFCON 1, full military readiness," Twilight hastily ordered. "And bring me a phone!"

Rainbow Dash's phone rang, and she answered.

"Hey, Twilight! What's the 'haps?" Rainbow asked innocently.

"Yeah, Rainbow, I'm seeing red blips all over my radar, and I had this crazy thought for a second that they were yours and maybe you'd like to I don't know, call them off," asked Twilight nicely.

"Why Ms. President, whatever do you mean? I don't know anything about any troop movements," lied Dash in a deep voice.

"Look, Dash," Twilight snapped. "This isn't funny. We're supposed to be allies, you bitch! I'm the only reason you're in power. You call them off now!"

"I'm not your slave Ms. President!" Dash yelled in an arguing tone. "We Rainbow Pegasi have our survival to consider."

"I don't give a wooden nickel about your survival! You call them off! We'll retaliate, you know that." Twilight returned warningly.

"Don't be so sure Ms. President." Dash said before a maniacal laugh, and then hung up.

"Fire ALL the missiles!" commanded Twilight. "Annihilate them all, with all the might of hatred!" The silo doors opened, the warheads are primed for launch. They flew right from the silo, leaving a stream of clouds behind them. Before they could reach their destination, Dash's elite Wonderbolts disarmed Twilight's warheads in mid air and drove the missiles into the water. All of Dash's bloodthirsty armed forces in the area were ordered to attack head with full force. They were told not just defeat them, destroy them.

"MARCH ON TO CANTERLOT! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" was the war cry to inspire the troops. Parasprite class light fighters swarmed the sky all over the nation along with Pegasus class heavy bombers. The thunderous sound of rolling heavy tanks scattered across the land. Marching troops trampled the ground with their titanium boots, leaving marks cruelly. Dash was proud of her deeds; she was excited to see Twilight's humiliated face and thrown into her own dungeon.

"Twilight, we've detected multiple blips moving in on our radar, we are losing ground" reported her General

"Then it has begun. Tolerance and love is dead. Hold the line; do not let them take another pinch of soil Do not allow them to take our oil. That greedy warlord is just asking for a can full of whoop ass!" Twilight ranted loudly.

Though Dash's army advanced quickly, there was some remarkable resistance that proved difficult to put down. At every battle they would suffer heavy losses, and at some points they were even pushed back several miles. Although the inevitable was only being delayed, Dash had to respect how fiercely Twilight's army would defend their land. They certainly lasted long than Rarity's troops. Dash was surprised, and she didn't like being surprised by how they put up that much of a fight for they were nerds. Though they would always have a lot more weapons and reinforcements, Twilight's army knew the land well that they had the most tactical advantages and always had more kills forcing Dash's army to stop every time. At the end of every battle, smoke, blood, and the stench of dead mutilated ponies, wreckage and collateral damage of former grand metropolises were the only trace on the field. The destruction was so heavy that it cost trillions of bits on both sides to recover. This made Dash happy with the overkill she created; even though she drowned in debt even Rarity's diamonds could not pay off.

By the time Dash's mark reached Canterlot five years later, her brute force was exhausted, beaten up and none of her original forces remained, just reinforcements stationed in the hellhole the originals started. Twilight's army, on the other hand, was still fierce with fighting spirit, plus the morale-boosting royal guard. Ill-trained conscripts made up at least 67% of the entire army, but they kept on racking up kills behind the walls with their howitzers, rockets, bullets, and bayonets. Any blue pony venturing within the walls could not rest before being ambushed non-stop. They made sure the invaders had a living hell. If they held the line for long enough, the most hopeful ponies could start thinking about a counter-offensive. Their situation was getting better, as resistance groups across the land started causing local occupation forces trouble and often broke supply lines, weakening the invasion altogether. Soon the Dashist cancer would have to withdraw, and the Purple rage could finally taste vengeance for the slaughtered ponies.

One of Twilight's informants, Spike told her good news and bad news. "Ms. Twilight, the bastards just keep on coming. Endless hordes of enemy troops keep coming in, but the good news is that Rainbow Dash has offered a cease fire."

"My, that's hardly bad news at all!" scoffed Twilight. "Rainbow Dash doesn't have the guts anymore to attack head on; she fears that I, the great and powerful Twilight will defeat her. Tell her that I am coming and bringing forth my sword. Summon the royal guard. I'm going to her personally."

"Yes Ms. Twilight. Guards! Formation around the president," commanded Spike "and here's your sword Twilight."

"You're my number one assistant Spike; I don't think we could win this war without you," thanked Twilight.

"I have my reasons… to avenge the death of the only one I could ever love" Spike replied darkly, with a tearful sob. "Oh, Sweet Rarity, how could you leave me like this?"

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Twilight burst out. The guards surrounded Twilight, protecting her from harm. As the gates opened, Twilight approached forward to Rainbow Dash. She could see fear in her eyes and smell her cowardice.

Dash was sweating, nervous to talk; she didn't want to look bad in front of her troops, so she said, "So Twilight I see you come to surrender, are you ready to accept defeat and be banished while inside a dungeon for a millennia?"

"Me? Surrender? You're the one asking me to have a cease fire you jackass!" Twilight replied "I'm so insulted that you lied to your own troops and me so you can gather more power. Anyway, the terms for this cease fire will be that you give me all my land back and you will pay for all the damages you have caused"

Rainbow Dash was so angry that she literally turned red and she spat on Twilight's face.

"Do you think that I'll actually agree with those terms? I'm not loyal to you anymore; I am loyal to the people of Cloudsdale. Get away from my face you bitch! You'll regret this! Troops, storm in!"

Before the troops could assemble into their formations, a surprise air assault planned by Spike just in case the negotiations failed went underway to push back her troops. Twilight had more jet fighters than any other leader, and this is when they came in handy with their missiles launchers, triple chain guns, and napalm bombs. Twilight shielded herself and the guards and fled into the city as the Dashists routed in fear, attempting to escape their inevitable doom. Fires from the sky burned every pony right, left and centre as others watch aghast as their flesh was seared and they were burned alive.

Screaming in horrible pain as each was picked off one by one, Rainbow Dash felt incredibly lucky to be the only survivor, yet bearing a burnt hide. She yelled before she flew off. "Hell if I'm gonna give everything I worked so hard for! I rather take a crap and wipe my ass with your face!"

"Worked on? You stole everything you dumbass!" Twilight corrected Dash with anger. "Come on Spike, let's go back to command." As Twilight saw her men brutally injured, she decided that she needed to end this war, so nopony else would have to suffer. She told Spike to gather the commandos.

"Commandos, we need the O.F.C to be operational. You're all going into a deep suicide mission to gather the elements of harmony. There are ten of you, so two in each teams to gather elements in each territory. Make sure you don't get caught. If you are caught, find the element quickly and teleport it here and kill yourselves. Dismissed!" Twilight briefed them.

"Can't we just teleport with the element?" asked one of the Commandos in confusion.

"No!" Spike said "The teleporter can be only used once on inanimate objects! Now if you look in your stealth kit, you will see there is a .44 magnum inside the bag, this is the only the weapon you can kill yourselves with. The equipment and armaments you need for this suicide mission will be in the armory, take whatever you need. You'll all die anyways."

"But we don't want to die!" The Commandos argued back

"You're all suicide expendable Commando's so your argument is invalid. Besides, when you enlisted you agreed that you would die for your country so get to it, otherwise we'll kill you right now" Spike explained. The Commandos reluctantly went off to their doom.

"Why did I sign up for this?" one of the Commando's regretted. This ended with Spike emotionlessly blowing his brains out with his revolver.

"Any other wise cracks?" he asked. The other commandos all shut their mouth and shook their heads. Spike continued, "Now one of you will have to go without a partner" As the Commandos saw the dead guy's demise, commando #5 volunteered to go alone and they all left in fear of Spike.

Meanwhile, smoke rises from Canterlot. As the fires grew larger, the other three ponies took action. Pinkie Pie gathered all the citizens of Ponyville and rushed off to aid Twilight in the final battle between good and evil. Fluttershy advanced to Twilight with peacekeeper battalions and medics to help and revive every pony in battle. As for Applejack, she contacted Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, What in tar nation do you think your doing, you're bucking at the wrong apple tree!" asked Applejack

"Why total domination dummy, I'm conquering all of Equestria! And your next after I rape Twilight in this battle." Rainbow replied with confidence

"Is that a challenge?" Taunted Applejack

"Oh ho ho! Wanna bet you commie son of a bitch?" challenged Rainbow

"Well, I'm gonna have the last laugh at the end of this, because there is only one of you and four of us, Me, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy." Commented Applejack with a smug look on her face." Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack with angry thoughts as Apple jack also.

"Jackass says what?" Applejack burst out

"What?" Replied Dash. Before she can add more Applejack blocked the screen with her ass.

"That Fiend…" Dash muttered to herself

"I heard that!" Said Apple then she rudely hung up. Applejack rallied her troops outside her balcony, with an inspirational speech she prepared, she ranted out.

"We Appleoosians are no strangers to war. After all we've been fighting for as long we can remember. War is all we know. In the past, we fought for apples. We fought for our country. We fought for freedom! But all that changed after the Dashists bulldozed their way to where ever they wanted. For five years, we have merely watched this monster Rainbow Dash spread her armies like a cancer running rampant across Equestria. We have watched as our allies so dear to us fight for their own survival against genocidal monsters! But no longer! Ponies face extinction, unless we END THEM NOW!"Tthe troops made a victory screech like in Spongebob. "We had hoped that Twilight's forces would finish with them off now, but they survived. In an attempt to strike them down, they have become more powerful that we all possibly ever imagine! They brought a force so powerful that she can decimate entire grand metropolises in 10 seconds flat, but together, we will show them that who's 20% cooler. Even on our own soil, our last beacon of hope through these days is now at risk. Soon we will have nothing to defend, that leaves us one option, ATTACK." Ponies cheered with pride and some were so trigger happy that the shot their guns up in the air. "Appleloosans, What I ask you ain't easy, but it is mandatory. If we are to die for our motherland, and live to see victory in the winter, our kin to grow, and experience a time of labor that we have never known. We must now head on to Canterlot and help Twilight to fight off the Dashist and push them back in their retched hole where they came from. We will go where they live and where they breed… and we will destroy them!" Applejack faces a roar of cheers from the enthusiastic troops willing to fight and die for their motherland. "This is the day we take up arms and kill them all to hell! This is the day we will prevail and correct our course in pony history! THIS IS THE DAY WE FIGHT AS PONIES! Ponies of the U.P., My fellow comrades, go forth and bring back the heads of our enemies!" fireworks filled the sky and while griffon class transports helicopters whizzed past, leaving a trail of cheers from the proud soldiers inside. The bits that invested on the soldiers' training were worth it to turn into bringers of death.

Rainbow withdrew from Canterlot with a purple rage right behind them, more troops than ever, bigger guns than ever, more kills than ever. Every advantage was used. All things that could be turned to weapons were brittle and advance, from the smallest wooden stick to the highly advance tactical mini nuke launchers. Sometimes in a quick haste, the Dashist left equipment behind that made Twilight stronger. Twilight began liberating the lands of her country and occasionally they would link up with resistance groups and stragglers and become more numerous. Eventually in a few weeks, all traces of Warlord Dash's army were eliminated from the homeland. Now Twilight could rebuild and prepare for the final battle that would decide the fate of all of Equestria with the U.P. alliance in war.

All over Equestria, the U.P. is in full DEFCON 1. The alliance leaders were having a top secret meeting in Ponyville. Twilight was worried of what the outcome would be.

"You know what this calls for? A parade after the secret meeting, for the troops! As they leave their families behind to die for their country for the greater good." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Good idea." Twilight replied unenthusiastically "But right we need to focus. Applejack! What's the plan?"

Applejack pitched her plan while pointing wildly at the map. "We oughta teach that bitch by launching air raids on her home turf, and then we charge head on with all our might with all our SAMS, missiles, and Flak cannons to level Cloudsdale to hell!"

"Maybe, you know, ask her nicely to surrender and we could be all friends again?" Fluttershy whispered her idea.

"Those are good plans, but we should take them by surprise!" Pinkie shot out

"Okay, we'll combine those ideas together and we can formulate a tactical master plan so nothing can go wrong." Twilight told everyone.

"Agreed." Everyone said. Every leader agreed one single master plan. Twilight gave a quick summary to the alliance.

"Okay, we start with Pinkie Pie's Parade in honor for the troops that will sacrifice their lives. Then we set up camp near the border, and we will launch deep strike air raids to cripple their dug in defences. Applejack's numerous soldiers will make a perimeter on Cloudsdale and use artillery fire to suppress them. Then Fluttershy and I will try to negotiate peace if she comes to her senses. If that part of the plan doesn't work, everyone will charge head on and either conquer or burn Cloudsdale to the ground. After we win, we will celebrate Pinkie's Victory party in Ponyville. Just in case we lose, we all agree to launch the Tactical Nukes, okay?"

"Right!" All agreed in unison. Then Pinkie burst out,

"Hey Twilight! Isn't that one of YOUR guys stealing my element of laughter right outside the window? The commando gasped, activated the teleporter of the element, and shot himself with his silenced .44 magnum.

Twilight quickly rejected, "Pinkie Pie, don't be silly! You must be drunk from all the apple cider you drank!" She gave out a sheepish chuckle.

"No I'm not drunk, silly! I can see the dead guy out there right now!" Pinkie retorted.

"Twilight, Is there something you would like to share with us?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, um, you see…" Twilight said nervously. "No there isn't?

"Don't lie to me girl! I'm the spirit of honesty, I can tell when you lie. Like Pinkie Pie says 'losing a friend's trust is the best way to lose a friend…'"

"FOREEEEEEEEVVERRRRR! The Pink pony suddenly finished the orange pony's sentence.

"All right!" Twilight broke, "It's all true, I admit it, me sending the commandos, the elements of Harmony, creating a new shield of hope project! I tried to steal from all of you!"

"Aw shucks Twilight, all you could've have just done is that ask us, right guys?"

Fluttershy nodded quietly. "Y-yeah…"

"And that secret O.F.C. project that you're hiding from us." Pinkie Pie added

"How'd you know about my secret project, nopony should know about that. Especially you guys."

"If there's one thing you should know Twilight is that you can never hide secrets from Pinkie Pie, she always finds out no matter what" Fluttershy explained.

"Well this time I'm working on to make the Shield of hope just in case we launch the nukes." Twilight replied.

"Well Twilight, us ponies will deliver you the Elements. Just tell your commandos to stand down and tell them to put it back where they belong, so we know where it is." Applejack and Pinkie Pie promised

"Done, now let's have that parade!" Pinkie shouted out with a serious enthusiasm.

"Wait what about the other two elements, generosity and loyalty?" Fluttershy asked with a confused tone

"Don't worry Fluttershy; My Commandos arrived at Canterlot just as the Dashists were retreating from my land. It turns out her whole army was attacking me. But I didn't have the chance to launch the troops because I was making sure that I defend and not let any of my civilians die from her bloodlust." Twilight explained in an ironic tone. As they threw out the parade, brave troops venture out to sacrifice their lives for the freedom of others. The Cheering ponies were excited as they threw poppies onto the air and hopeful for their return. The streets were filled with bustling conversations and exceptional musical scores that Pinkie arranged. Twilight knew how this was going to end, a bloodbath, she had a bad feeling what was going to happen as pinkie started to do one of her unexplainable twitches, Twilight knew what bad things are going to come before this is all over.

"The final fight huh, Twilight? Very exciting, I'm going get kills for my name and for my love, Rarity? These bastards are going to pay, I'm gonna kill 'em all!" Spike flew with rage.

"We'll see Spike, let's just end this." Twilight told Spike in worry

"I don't know what I've been told, but Dashist hearts are black as coal" Pinkie sang as they marched off to Cloudsdale, to leave none alive. All aircraft flew through the sky, leaving trails of jet smoke. Transports carrying elite hardened troops from the beginning of the war. Armored cars and heavy tanks rolling out like thunder. The marching trigger happy soldiers were like greenhorns. Armies of all kinds were ready to finish the fight, the good fight. They all feel proud, except for Twilight, she knows how war ends, because war never changes, it always end in the same outcome for both sides, either one dies out or survives, she thought to her self that it was for the best.

"On the twelfth hour of the third day Twilight, look to the east for the arrival of smart naval investments. Under my banner, they would arrive with the most powerful force to tread the seas." Applejack looked like a poker face.

"Okay, Applejack, you speak in riddles in ways I do not understand." Twilight muttered to herself quietly in confusion.

They arrived at night, it was good because there was fog of war they could sneak in and set up. The camp was set up in a quick haste at dawn, the guns unpacked and primed for firing. This would be the largest invasion force to walk on the face of Equestria. Rainbow Dash was crippled now, but if they didn't hurry, she would regain strength and bring about the fall of liberty. This was their time. The ponies of the future would remember them as great heroes. Twilight felt an entire spectrum of emotions. Pride, fear, doubt, sheer anger, and most of all, regret. Regret for what happened. They all used to be very best friends. Now one is dead and another is a crazed warlord that she must now put to justice. Friends were the past. It's the time for now, and now is her remaining friends and she crossing the border in a mere 2 hours, but they don't cross as ponies. They cross as warriors. They are warriors that must preserve the basic rights of every pony. Now they must prove it.

2 hours went by like 10 seconds, now it was time for blood. The troops were well rested, and ready to kill. Countless soldiers, tanks, halftracks, rocket cars, tank destroyers, and plenty other military forces were ready to cross the empty border. Or was it empty? As the first salvo of artillery shells and rockets flew, A Dashist banzai charge emerged from all the trees, bushes, floor traps, and other traps. They almost surrounded them; even camouflaged tanks came out from hiding in the dense forest on their flanks. They knew all along. They knew we're coming, but now it's all or nothing. They need to finish them off now or our goal we'll never be achieved.

"CHAAAAAAAARGE! KILL THEM ALL, MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!" Applejack shrieked out.

"URA! URA! URA!" responded the troops. as many lined up to be killed in battle, proud brave soldiers threw themselves into the line of fire hoping to get as many kills as they could before they themselves expire by the hands of the enemy. The Dashes in turn fought valiantly to defend their own interest was ironically was world domination. Some of them in a desperate to destroy their foe, even started picked any weapon they could form rocks they could throw at anyone who isn't blue. Screams of horrors filled the sky as guts and mutilated limbs flew about anywhere. One pony was even choking by a small intestine he tore from his enemy's body with his bayonet. Blood stenches the battlefield, the ring of howitzers was deafening and consistent. Bullets whistled around, one could shot in the head from a sniper that missed his intentional target. A wounded orange pony that was missing her back legs was found crawling for her life that an orange pony approached her.

"Premier Apple, do you think we will ever return back to the motherland as heroes?" asked the miserable colt.

"My answer depends on you my noble comrade. If you do not fight the enemy right here, you will be fighting them our soil, where the apple orchards burn down to ground. Our women and children as they get massacred by their Dashist will, our entire heritage, our prosperity, everything we labored so hard for, we all be fade forgotten in Dashist victory. My answer to you is, we will only see the sun rising in our glorious motherland only if we don't let our enemies see it." Applejack finished her speech without realizing that the pony had bled to death while trying to motivate her. At that Fluttershy met up with Applejack.

"umm… Applejack may I take the dead back to the safe zone, if you want me to?"

"Fluttershy!" Applejack retorted in anger "Can you see I'm trying to motivate this spineless cord… oh she's dead, yeah, take her back to the camp"

As the battle was fierce on the ground, it was just as intense in the air. Transports blew up before they could land, specialist not even used were wasted by interceptors. Bombers burst into flames as soon as they urgently dropped the payload. Ponies on the ground were often crushed by the corpses of down fighters. It was a very cold hell on Equestria. Pinkie was afraid, but she stood up tall and sang her little filly song. Though she was made her an easier target to kill, she was not harmed once in the battlefield.

Twilight was very worried, it was three straight days of battle, the troops suffered wave after wave of Dashist hordes, laughing at them. It was 12 hours since the last batch of reinforcements, it seemed that they were way overdue, yet, no one came. Suddenly, Twilight looked across to the horizon as she saw at the ocean are loads of battleships and carriers guarding amphibious transports heading toward bay. She looked worried as she thought it could be more Dashists. But a familiar voice played an echo in her mind. 'On the twelfth hour of the third day Twilight, look to the east for the arrival of smart naval investments. Under my banner, they would arrive with the most powerful force to tread the seas.' The prophecy came true, as the flagship hoisted their banner of Applejack. As they drew closer, the fighters and transport paved their way to link up with the others. The Dashists looked east toward their doom; some looked pale and pinkish screaming in horror revealing their bad teeth and blinded by the light. The air reinforcements quickly swept the sky from opposition. The cannons pounded the land and blowing away the Dashist garrisons. Transports made their landing on the beachhead dropping off troops and vehicles. The battle ended in hours, but before that, The U.P lost one of its most important members: Fluttershy. Her death was dramatic but not in vein, as she said

"Yay!" as she saw the aiding troops while she was operating a case of trench foot. Then a stealthy Dashist Pegasus swooped down with rifle with a bayonet yelling 'BANZAI!' off the top of her lungs. Chopping her meat and tearing out her organs but her death was quickened by a kill stealing shock troop by blowing her head away with a shotgun. Her death was mourned after the battle, Pinkie told the others that she wants to make a proper burial but there was not enough time, they had moved forward. The dead were shipped back to their hometowns, as the remaining they horded their way towards Cloudsdale in a matter of days with nothing to challenge them. They realized the vile coward escaped the city without honor taking its populace. However that did not stop Applejack from giving her epic speech

"On the Warlord's Birthday, we will strike true and first with your bullets, bayonets, and bare hands to anything that may in out way. With the might of our rockets, flak, SAMS, and whatever we may have. We will sink Cloudsdale to the ground! Once it's down here, you may do the traditional wartime looting."

"URA! URA! URA!" chanted the inspired troops. Black smoked flickered by the clouds, launching explosive shrapnel at the grand metropolis of Cloudsdale. Anything explosive shot straight up into the air with full power. Some troops even used their rifles and guns to shoot the city of clouds so it sinks faster so they take riches for their names. Pinkie burst into another musical number while handing out tasty treats to the starving troops. Pinkie was very proud to be part of this, as Cloudsdale slowly descended, Pinkie could not wait. She took her balloons and took her up on Cloudsdale, and then she began to go to the shops and loot all the sweets. Twilight saw the Dashist falling back into cave and wondered they are going there.

"Victory, we are victory! Pinkie Pie has begun the looting, my comrades grab all the riches you can and then let's all get drunk at the taverns and celebrate!"

It seemed that the war was over. Cloudsdale had fallen. The Capital of the Dashist regime was now in U.P clutches. During a celebration, Pinkie has that twitching tail again, but it was twitching wildly like something very bad is going to fall form the sky. Applejack and Twilight looked worried as the ground shook and half of Cloudsdale cracked in half revealing what looked a silo door. On the center of the town emerged a giant T.V. screen with Rainbow Dash broadcasted on it. Everypony was suspicious so they all gathered around the screen. Applejack and Twilight gasped. Pinkie's tale twitched even more violently than before. The blue pony on the screen began to speak.

"Ahhh, you've arrived. Now we can begin. You see when I figured out when you were coming towards Cloudsdale, I going to get captured but no such thing I will let occur. So I did what any sensible leader could do. I fled with the entire populace of the city to the underground vaults from nuclear protection" Dash explained with an intelligent voice

"What do you mean nuclear protection?" Applejack asked.

In a smug tone, Rainbow Dash replied, "I thought you might be wondering about that. Let me enlighten your small head. You see, under those silo doors is enough nuclear payload to wipe out all life on Equestria a dozen times over. I programmed the missiles to launch now and orbit the planet menacingly for 20 days; to see how long you would panic until you accepted your fate. Don't even think about trying to defuse it; it will immediately blow up on impact, but only when I tell it to blow up. Now, let the games begin!" She laughed maniacally while she pressed a big red button. The TV went to a screen saying, 'NUCLEAR WINTER IMMINENT, PLEASE STAND BY.' The silo doors opened, launching many big tactical nukes in the air with a note saying 'YOU'RE SCREWED' then one of the soldiers burst out

"WE ALL GON' DIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S EVERY PONY FOR THEMSELVES!" as the soldiers screamed, panicked, and ran around in circles. Some committed suicide while some dug holes to hide in. Many ponies did the traditional form when they were taught as kids, Duck and cover! Some ponies even made signs that the end is near, as some even started chanting 'WOLOLOLOLOOOO' in hopes that the missiles would change sides.

"Everyone stop, this is not the way how to deal with an atomic disaster, now lets line up in order and march back to our lands, we got twenty days to open our vaults and retaliate with our own nukes" Applejack tried to put order

"EVERYONE TO THE VAULTS BEFORE ROOMS GETS PACKED AND TIME RUNS OUT! AGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" as one soldier led a stampede back to home.

"This is not what I had in mind about this being orderly." Commented Pinkie Pie

"Ugh, let's just activate the vault doors, were just going to save as many lives as we can." Complained Twilight. Twilight comm chatter rang, and spewed out words.

"Ms. President! The elements have been delivered to Canterlot, should we harnessed it and activate the Shield of Hope device?" asked the top scientist. Twilight then turned to Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie, did you build the underground vaults when the war started as the U.P. agreed you to build in our lands?"

"Well twilight, in the budget we had only room for three giant vaults, one on each capital. We didn't build one in Ponyville though, there's one we could use in Fluttershy's land but it's to far away in the mainland that take us months to travel there." Pinkie mentioned

"What? You going to die with your people, or worse become mutants!" Twilight panicked

"Well Twilight, we never go this far with an actual nuclear war, I thought it was a hoax, but now nukes toward our lands" Pinkie scoffed.

"Scientist! Move the S.O.H. to Ponyville and wait for further orders." Twilight ordered the scientist

"But miss, Canterlot will be in ruins!" whined the Scientist

"That's an order, we have a vault in Canterlot, but not in Ponyville, we have to save as many lives as we can. So get to it" demanded Twilight

"Thank you Twilight, you saved my skin and my people, how could I ever repay, bake you cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie offered.

"You can think about that later when this is all over, right now there's no time to lose. We gotta our people and head to Ponyville to regroup." Twilight replied in a caring manner.

"Once Applejack's and my armies leave the vicinity, activate it. The shield will destroy anything it comes to contact with it." Twilight instructed

"Got it, but will we ever see you again?" asked Pinkie Pie in grief

"Don't fret, I'm sure will all make it, we will see the sun shining again when Equestria is in peace" Twilight replied with a smile for a goodbye. As Applejack and Twilight fled back to their massive underground Vault back into their homelands with as many of her people she can save, when the door closed shut anyone outside was doomed from the burning nuclear. When some survive outside the desolate wasteland, they have to live through the harsh nuclear winter. Dash was sitting in comfort when the missiles rained from the heavens of the sky, mushroom clouds flooded all of Equestria leaving many craters and a lot of ground zeros. The desolate lifeless background was silent and unforgiving. The invisible fires scorched the ground and through the air. The toxin poisoned the Equestrian soil and seeped into its waters. Abnormalities and mutations ruined the lives of those who are lucky enough die instantly from their agonizing pain and misery from the fallout. The radiation swept the land with a green mist of fog and dark skies which you need protective gear to survive and use rad-away to remove the radiation from the food and supplies. Meanwhile near the ruins of Cloudsdale. In Dash's underground titanium vault, she sat there protected in warmth and comfort. Dash was proud what she did, but was it worth it for her people. It probably was, she didn't learn a thing. She turned to her one of her advisors.

"What's the reading on the Geiger-counter on the surface, I'm bored I want to raid stuff!" Dash whined

"Over googol rads, its way off the charts, don't worry, we have enough supplies to last us many years! The Vault is scheduled to open just a few more months until the radiation wears off." Dash's radiation expert commented

"Enough of this waiting bullcrap, let's go out their and take action" Dash ordered. The last remnants of Dash's people wore advanced radiation combat armor specialized to protect them from the invisible fires, unforgiving storms, and the poisonous air when they venture out the vault. They had to scavenge the ruins of desolate lands for their survival, they had to raid. The wasteland however offered nothing to be forcibly taken as everything was dangerously radiated, burned to ash, and melted into goo piles. Dash regretted her decision on launching the bombs. Filled with regret when she gave birth to a harsh, unforgiving, inhospitable mutations roamed free the lands. The last of her people died from the storms, acidic rain and invisible fires that crack their gear from unstable amounts that hit them. Dash journeyed to Canterlot and seeks forgiveness from Twilight, if she survived when the bombs fell.

In Applejack's vault, the missiles hit head on directly, punching a hole through and leaked deadly radiation inside. Her people and herself suffered from mutation and abnormalities and turned them into mad feral ponies, the prefer the deep dark underground and slumbered there until they were awoken by a scavengers which let them out in the open to prey on atomic survivors. They roamed free and without and second though they just attack anything in sight that might be food for them. What a horrible fate for Applejack and her fellow ponies, they don't have the good fortune to die basically they are mindless zombies that wastelanders has to defend against from.

As the giant vault door opened near the Canterlot, high tech armor protected Twilight and her people. Advanced hardware and auto-med packs made them survive through the harsh environment when they venture out to the wasteland. Twilight wanted to make sure Ponyville was protected and the S.O.H. was full success. All Twilight could see was dead tree, skeletons of dead ponies, mutations on the ground and collapsing buildings from the ruins of Canterlot. She thought to herself, is this the world has become, war never changes it always ends up with things scarring the world that can never be healed, fallout dust lingered on the ground with lots of gamma rays.

"I hope Dash is satisfied with herself, she made this place look like her land, before it was nuked." Twilight said with a smug look on her face. "Gather the royal guards. I'm going out to investigate our situation and gather some extra supplies and also recon Ponyville, if it's still there. Anypony that wants to help are welcome. Everypony else, remain here and defend the vault, Spike your in charge while I'm gone." Twilight explained her plan. She galloped with the guards and certain volunteers. Out to recon the land and gather necessities. On her way she saw Derpy Hooves without any anti-radiation gear, but unharmed by the environment. Twilight looked at her Geiger-counter, no radiation is emitted or any fallout.

"Derpy! What do you think you are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Ponyville?"

"Csdfhgdfhhkdbguidgiuiorrhiorg. Swikfhidhuidjksdbe. Pkjsjbhfhdbsfsd. sajodgsdjgnjosdfn!" Derpy replied in gibberish

"You're delivering mail to my Vault sent by Pinkie Pie?" Asked Twilight in confusion like she actually understood what the hell Derpy was saying.

"Ihbsfibaifgb asifnhiuabhdfgoh ajsdfioabnego adfadgsfhydtgtjhtujftg fhdgjdjdfgjfhyk dhsfhsdhjluyk" Derpy replied again.

"But since I'm here, here's your letter and I'm going back to Ponyville. I don't wanna miss the fireworks and the nuclear survival celebration Pinkie Pie put up. But you can come if you like." Twilight deciphered Derpy's riddles. Derpy nodded then started walking back to Ponyville, Twilight and her men followed Derpy. When they arrived, Twilight stood in awe Ponyville was unharmed by the atomic blast as it was Ponyville was the looked like when she first came here.

"Twilight! OMG! You lived, I watched the bombs fell down while my tail was twitching, but my body shook violently with the missiles hit Applejacks land which meant she died horribly. I see you got my letter, anyway stay for the party Rainbow Dash is waiting for you at the library and has something to say." Pinkie Pie burst out in excitement.

"Rainbow Dash? She could get eaten by cannibals for all I care. What does she want know, she accomplished turning Equestria into like a deformed filly."

"Remember Twilight, Tolerance and love! Forgive her, she is your friend, well we're all friends, I think it's time to confront her and have a talk" Pinkie suggested

"I suppose so, I'll talk to her we'll have an ending to things." Twilight agreed. Twilight went to the library, on her way there. She saw happy ponies enjoying life, she felt bad that they had to go through war to have this kind of peace. As Twilight entered the library, she saw Dash reading. When Dash noticed Twilight entered the room, she started crawling up to her and told Twilight everything she regretted.

"Oh please, please your omnipotence have mercy on me. I'm so sorry, you we're right. I shouldn't have killed millions of ponies! I'm not proud of my heinous deed! Looked into your heart old friend and forgive me!" Dash cried in whimper and begged Twilight.

"Oh Dash, only if we could reason with you! This horrible war would never happened and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack would be still alive. I missed you Rainbow, we had power go into our heads and now look at us! Don't worry, things will go back to way they are." Twilight cried in joy and hugged Dash. Pinkie pie cried in happiness at the sad ending knowing things will be a new fresh start. Pinkie stopped crying and suggested

"Hey! You know what this calls for? Peace treaty!" Pinkie told Dash and Twilight

"Yes that's a great idea but I think a party is more appropriate in your suggestion" Twilight told Pinkie. The party was colorful and full of bustling ponies and having a great time. Spike had forgiven Dash, the three best friends had mourn for their dead friends. They knew war never changes but things are now settled. Everyone was thankful the world was not in utter chaos, the S.O.H. was put away and the elements of harmony lived on forever in Equestria. Things will never be the same but they were all lucky to be alive

Twilight Sparkle became the new princess of Equestria as she was the only possible heir left to Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash became the royal general for the royal guard. Pinkie Pie became Twilight's student, her incredible feat brought a new era of peace, tolerance and love, and parties in all of Equestria. Basically Pinkie saved all of Equestria from imploding from it's self. The ponies were proud on how things turned out and everyone lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
